Coming Clean
by shipsank1912
Summary: Brendan and Ste tell the truth to Cheryl. But when all seems to go well things take a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

"Ready" Brendan said while holding ste's hand tightly.

Both of them walked into the SU bar holding hands. There was a moment of silence as they made their way in.

"I can't do this Brendan" Ste whispered to Brendan while starting to take a step back.

Warren and Cheryl were sitting at the bar drinking as usual. Their eye's nearly popped out when they saw Ste and Brendan Holding hands in the middle of the club. Ste and Brendan started to make their way towards the both of them.

"Could we have a chat sis" Brendan asked Cheryl his eyes turned serious.

"Of course lets go to the back" she answered back to him.

They started to make their way to the back when she saw Ste was coming with Brendan.

"Ste couldn't you possibly wait here while I have a chat with Brendan could you" Cheryl said kindly.

"No he is coming with us Cheryl I need him with me for me to tell you this" Brendan said nervously.

The three of them went to the back and making shore the door was closed behind them. She did not have a clue about what she was about to hear coming out of her brother's mouth.

"Cheryl I love Ste and we are a couple" Brendan said proud.

Ste was so nervous he held Brendan's hand so tightly it was turning red.

Her mouth opened wide in shock and she could not believe what she was hearing coming from his mouth.

"So a few months ago when I asked you if you were gay did you lie to me?" Cheryl asked in a shaky voice.

"I lied to you I was afraid of what you might think of me" Brendan said.

"You should just of had said Brendan I would have supported you and helped you through this its fine with me you don't have to worry."

As the three of them started to walk towards the door Cheryl stopped and looked at Ste and Brendan happily.

"I am so happy for the both of you. Come here." And she hugged the both of them tightly and gave them a pat on the back.

They unlocked the door and made their way into the bar. Cheryl walked back to Warren and Ste and Brendan made their way to sit at the table.

"What the hell was that about Cheryl" Warren asked her.

"What havent you seen the both of them together" Cheryl said.

"Who together" Warren asked back.

"Brendan and Ste their a couple they love each other"

Warren laughed over the SU bar he could not believe what hearing coming out of Cheryl's mouth. Brendan and Ste looked at him and then turned away and shared a drink together with two straws in one cup.

"Well who would of thought it Brendan Brady gay with rat boy" Warren said in a cruel tone.

Brendan kissed ste on the lips in front of everyone

"Leave him alone or you'll have me to deal with OK Foxy" Brendan said.

Then they kissed again and in the middle of their kiss mitzee walked into the SU bar.

"Where is my lovely boyfriend"she said so everyone could hear she was going out with Brendan.

As she walked towards a bar she looked at a table and saw Brendan and Ste kissing in front of everyone. She froze like the rock and walked towards them.

"Get off my boyfriend you gay boy"she said while holding ste's hair and pulling it back making shore it would hurt him.

"You can think again about blackmailing mitzee because you have no secret that no one dosen't know so you can go." Brendan said raising his voice.

She stormed out of the SU bar in a huff and slamming the door behind her. A few minutes later Ste and Brendan left the bar and went back to Brendan's house where Brendan has another suprise in store for ste.


	2. Chapter 2

"Iv got a surprise for you Ste" Brendan said while taking two tickets out of his jacket and showing them to him.

"What are they?" Ste said

"Tickets to Ireland we are going on a weekend away to Dublin just the two of us" Brendan said.

Ste hugged him tightly and stared at the tickets.

"But the dates on the ticket's are for tomorrow" Ste said in shock.

Brendan held his hand tightly.

"Well you should get packing then" Brendan said.

"OK ill go now then to pack" Ste said.

"Sure Ste see you tomorrow morning then" Brendan said smiling.

"Bye" Ste said while leaving the house and making his way home to pack.

Friday morning.

Ste arrived at Brendan's at 7 O clock in the morning.

"Ready then?" Ste said excitingly.

"Of course" Brendan said.

Both of them left the house and made their way to the airport. After boarding the plane and landing in Dublin and making their way to a five star hotel both of them decided because they were tired they would eat their supper in their room on the balcony looking out into the sea.

"I love you Brendan" Ste said while leaning over the table for a kiss.

"I love you too Ste" Brendan said while giving him another kiss.

A few hours later both of them were in bed. Both of them snuggling together under the sheets. They had never been this way with each other before so this was something completely new to both of them. A few minutes later both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Wake up sleepy head" Brendan said softly to Ste while shaking him gently.

"What time is it?" Ste said tiredly.

"Nearly time for your lunch" Brendan said.

A few minutes later both of them went downstairs and outside. There was plenty of things for them to do. But irst Brendan wanted to treat Ste to some new and very expensive stuff. He wanted Ste out of those tacky clothes and into something a bit more nice for him to wear. At the end of the day both of them had spent five hundred pounds all together. Brendan had treated Ste to a wonderful day. Both of them spent their last day in Ireland together spending and spending even more.

Sunday night

Ste and Brendan had just arrived back at the village. It was late so Brendan decided that Ste could stay at his house for the night. When the walked in with their suitcases Warren and Cheryl were sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Where have the both of you been this weekend then?" Cheryl asked

"Just to Ireland with Ste Cheryl" Brendan said back.

Without saying anything more Ste and Brendan went upstairs into his bedroom. They both undressed and went into bed without talking to much because both of them were so tired and wanted some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after months of asking brendan ste was now now living with Brendan. Brendan had that brilliant idea when One day there was a Flat for sale in the village and Brendan saw It he thought that if he would buy the Flat he could have his own house with Ste. Brendan had just had another idea. The Flat was next door to Noah so what a brilliant way t make him jealous and a brilliant way to show him who is boss.

One week later...

"Have you finished packing your stuff then?" Brendan asked Ste outside the hotel.

"Yes I have" Ste answered back.

"Well lets go then" Brendan said while carrying Ste's stuff.

Brendan had bought the house and he and Ste were moving in together. Cheryl didn't even know but she saw Brendan and Ste moving into a new Flat near laughed thinking brendan wanted to make Noah jealous. Cheryl stopped in shock and started to walk towards them.

"What the hell is going in here Brendan" Cheryl said angry.

"Iv moved out of your flat so you and Foxy can have it to your self. And Ste is moving in with me to."

"Why didn't you just tell me then " Cheryl said. Then hugging the both of them.

"Im sorry sis."Brendan said while taking Ste's hand into his own.

That night Ste and brendan went out for a meal in public at the dog. It seemed nothing could go wrong. After a few drinks and and a meal there. Noah walked in fuming.

"Why the hell did you buy the flat next door i thought you hated me?" Noah asked.

"Why jealous ?" Brendan asked with a smile on his face thinking living there was going to be fun if Noah was going to get angry at everything they are going to do. He saw Noah shake his head then walk out of the dog.

Ste laughed.

"What's so funny?" Brendan asked.

"Is that why you brought the flat so you could make Noah jealous?"

"You could say that. But axially that was the only one that i could afford so you should fell lucky."

Ste held Brendan's hand and surprisingly brendan didn't move his hand away from ste. Ste felt very happy and that nothing could ruin this not anything in the world.

But everything was about to change. Everything was about to go horribly wrong.

Just about brendan was about to say "i love you" to ste they heard a loud scream from outside the dog. Everyone ran outside to see what had happened. When they got outside there was this girl crying and shouting "quick call the police" she was pointing at the pond so everyone went to see was wrong. Nearly everybody screamed when they saw what was in the pond.

Brendan's face froze in shock when he realized Danny's body was found.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day there were police cars all over the village and asking questions to everyone no matter who they were. At six o clock we got the news that the body was identified as Danny Huston the forensic team had also announced that he had hammer marks on his body they also said this was a murder investigation.

Over at the bar Brendan and Warren saw two police officers walk up the stairs and stopping the music and then they started to talk.

"Is there a Warren Fox here?" One officer asked

Warren stood up from his chair and walked towards the two police officers.

"Is there anything that I can help you with officers?" He asked

"Yes there is the team who searched the dead body looked in his clothes and on one side of the jacket inside the pocket there was a credit card with your name on it"

Warren stood in front of them his face looked scared. Then the officers started talking again this time one officer reached and took a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket.

"I am sorry sir but I have no choice but to arrest you"

Warren stood their in total silence not saying a word they lead him down the stairs and took him down to the station.

Brendan looked quite pleased with himself he thought that he may have a chance to get away with murder.

Half an Hour Later...

Cheryl walked up the stairs and started to walk towards Brendan.

"Hey,Have you seen Warren anywhere love" She asked looking worried.

"Yes I have. He is down at the police station. The officers came here today to arrest him something to do with that man they found in the pond near the dog.

"Please tell me your joking" She asked looking like she was about to cry.

"I am sorry sis but its true" Brendan told her looking guilty.

"OK then I am going to the station. You will be fine for a few hours. Anyway you have ste with you so everything will be fine. See you later."

"See ya" Brendan said then turning back to face ste.

"Your hiding something arnt you?" Ste asked looking worried.

"And what makes you think that?" Brendan asked back.

"Well when Cheryl was looking like she was about to cry I saw your face and you looked guilty. Please no more secrets iv had enough of them these past months."

"OK then I know something" Brendan asked looking defeated.

"What just tell me" Ste said.

"Not here come into the office in 10 minutes l will be waiting.

"OK then"ste said and went back to work.

10 Minutes Later...

There was a knock on the office door. Brendan looked up suddenly knowing who it would be his heart started beating fast.

"Come in" Brendan said.

Ste opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Sit down" Brendan said looking nervous.

"Well" Ste said looking impatiently.

Brendan began talking unaware that ste had not closed the office door completely and unaware that someone was listening in on their conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

"It was me" Brendan said.

"Just tell me what you are talking about you are not making any sense" Ste said looking worried because he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"I killed Danny" Brendan finally admitted.

"You did what! O my god stay the hell away from me you MURDERER!" Ste shouted.

"Keep your voice down will ye" Brendan said starting to panic.

"No I wont. Just keep the hell away from me." Ste said in a shaky voice.

As Brendan started to walk towards Ste's direction he ran out of the office and forgetting about his shift. Ste ran as fast as he could back to Amy's flat he dident care that he now lived with brendan in another flat. He decided he was moving back in with Amy.

A Few Hours Later...

Brendan closed the bar then making his way back to his new flat hoping that Ste was inside. Brendan opened the door to find the flat was empty. He looked around the flat to see if Ste was home but he was nowhere to be found and all of his stuff was gone from the flat. He started to get worried. What the hell was wrong with him telling Ste such things.

Brendan sat on his bed and thinking on how he was going to get ste to move back in again and most importantly regain his trust.

The Next Day...

Ste woke up in his old bed he got out of bed and went into the living room Amy was there making breakfast.

"Hey is everything OK?" She asked

"No everything is a mess"he said honestly.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked.

"No I think I will have a little chat with Brendan later on" Ste said.

"OK" She said.

After breakfast Ste went out of the door and went for a walk to clear his head. The events of yesterday was still fresh in his mind and he still didn't understand why Brendan did this. And why tell me in work and not at our I mean his flat.

Today Ste wanted answers from Brendan and he was going to get them even if that meant telling Cheryl what the had told him.

Later In The Day...

Ste went out of Amy's flat and made his way back to Brendan's new flat he knocked at the door but there was no answer that was weird he would normally be in at this time of night. Suddenly there was a noise behind Ste.

"I dont think you will find hi there" Noah said.

"What do you mean?" Ste said.

"Well he hasent been back to the flat since this morning. You should try Cheryl's house." Noah said.

"OK then thanks bye" Ste said.

Noah closed his flat door and then he made his way to Cheryl's. He knocked on her door and she opened the door. Her eyes were red she had been crying.

"Is everything OK Cheryl?" Ste asked.

"No Its Brendan" She answered back.

"Why what has he done now." Ste said looking shocked.

"He has been arrested" Cheryl said breaking down in tears and then closing the door in Ste's face.

Ste stood outside the door in shock he did not understand what was he going to do without Brendan. Ste was about to cry but he decided not to he needed to be strong to be able to get through this and help Brendan no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Thankfully the police only took Brendan in so they could question him about the last time he saw Danny and did he look or didn't act normal.

"Im home sis" Brendan shouted while he walked into the house.

"O thank god your OK. What did the police want?" Cheryl asked.

"Just wanted to ask me some questions about you know Danny and stuff like that." Brendan answered.

"You know Ste has been round looking for you maybe you should go and see him and tell him that everything is OK" Cheryl said trying to change the subject.

"OK I will go after work"

A few hours later...

Ste heard a big knock on the door he jumped with the sound of it and made his way slowly to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Brendan standing there with a big smile on his face.

"A hello would be nice" Brendan said laughing.

"O I am sorry I am just shocked. I diden't expect you to be here. Come in." Ste said.

"OK" Brendan sail while walking into the house and hearing Ste shut the door behind him and hearing Ste walking towards him.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Ste suggested trying to start a conversation.

"Yes that would be nice. Thanks."

One thing Ste realised that night that Brendan was very polite and didn't talk much like he expected someone to burst through the door and you could tell on his face that he was hiding something. But Ste decided not to mencion it tonight in case Brendan got angry with him for asking. And we all know what happens when he gets angry with Ste.

"So been up to something interesting then? Brendan asked.

Before Ste could answer the question a man busted through the door and with a gun in his hand and beginning to shout.

"Brendan Brady 5k by the end of next week or your Boyfriend gets it. OK."

"What I don't understand. What the hell are you doing here?" Brendan shouted.

"Thought you could get away with murder could ya. And trying to frame someone else for it well I' m not stupid." The man said.

And before Brendan could say another word the man went thought the door taking Ste with him and leaving a note on the table with the date,time and where to meet them.

Where the hell could he get 5k in a week and if he didn't pay up he knew what was coming he didn't want to think about it but he just had to.

Brendan grabbed his coat and made his way home and tomorrow he was going to try and make as much money as he can. Although he knew he wouldn't sleep at all tonight. All he could think about where the hell had they taken Ste to and if they had hurt him in any way they were going to pay big time.

Spoiler: This story contains one Character death but it could be any one of these:

Cheryl,Brendan,Ste,Warren,The kidnapper.

That will be happening near the end of the story but I don't want to give to much away to you.


	7. Chapter 7

The kidnapper brought Ste to a big old building and threw him in the corner of the room.

The kidnapper grabbed Ste by the front of his t-shirt. And started to shout "Brendan Brady. Did he kill Danny?" He asked.

"I don't know. And what the hell has this got to do with me!" he replied helplessly.

The kidnapper smacked his shoulder. "Just tell me and you wont get hurt."

Ste rubbed his shoulder. "I told you I don't know anything," Ste said trying to lie for Brendan's sake.

The kidnapper kicked Ste by the stomach and ignored his shouting. "A friend told me that you and him have been seeing each other. So answer me this time you queer. Did he kill Danny.?"

Ste panicked by not knowing what to do or say next. His heart beat faster and faster every second. If he was killed what would happen to Amy and the Kids?. He thought to himself. Then ste heard a shot. The man shot the celling getting inpatient with waiting for Ste's answer for his question.

He couldn't tell the kidnapper that Brendan was guilty of murdering Danny, he thought for a second that this must be something to do with Warren because of that credit card in Danny's jacket that the police found. Without thinking a bit Ste tried to run for his life but failed as the kidnapper held him back and pushed him back on the floor. With all the fury he could get Ste kicked him. And when the kidnapper was on the floor Ste took a piece of metal from the floor and started to beat the kidnapper with it. The kidnapper was knocked out. This was Ste's chance to make a run for it.

"Take that then." Ste said looking at the body on the floor.

Ste made a run for it. He went down the stairs and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to make his way out a man stopped him in his tracks at the door. It was a Warren.

"Well,Well what do we have here then?" Warren said smiling

Ste stood there shocked. Then Warren grabbed him and took him back upstairs and tied him to the chair Ste could do no more to try to escape. It was all down to Brendan to get the money and try to save Ste before it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

When Brendan woke up he went straight out to Ste's flat feeling a bit sick. When he got there there was no reply at the door. So Brendan checked through the window starting to panic. He then uses the spare key that was under the mat and went inside.

He walked into the flat and into the corridor he started to explore the flat. Then a mobile on the table began to ring.

There was no number on the mobile.

The line was weak but he recognised Ste'svoice on the phone.

"Brendan!." Ste shouted

"Stephen!" Brendan shouted back.

Brendan heard nothing more from him, just a voice in the background that he recognised and that was the voice of warren.

"This is your final warning" Warren said

"Bring me the money and cough up to the police about you're little murder we can forget all about this."

" And what if I don't?" Brendan asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Well" Warren said "You can say goodbye to your boyfriend."

There was a moment of silence.

"You've got a few more days to get that money. Now get to it."

Then Warren hung up.

Brendan sat down on the chair and beginning to think what to do. He was starting to lose it. He could not just land there with no money because he knew what would happen.

Brendan stood up taking the address on the piece of paper and the phone with him and closed the door behind him and making his way back to his.

This was going to be a very long day.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later.

The journey to the warehouse rough. It was a cold but clear night as he drove his rented car to the old bank where they held the kidnapping . Brendan felt Ste's life ticking away every second. Brendan's only chance was to pay up. But that way he felt weak. But he was not going to make some one to lose his life because it made him look weak. Brendan hoped that Warren would not have a gun.

Brendan had the money on the seat next to him in the car. He took the club's money before he left. Brendan's heart started to beat faster every time he was getting closer to the old bank he drove as fast as he could and tried not to be stopped by the police.

There was no turning back now.

Brendan finally arrived at the old bank the place was huge but was also scary knowing what was going on inside of the building.

Brendan took a step out of the car and closed the door and taking the money with him. He started to walk towards the building very slowly before coming to a complete stop at the door and looking up to the sky before entering and leaving the door open.

The events that would take in the next few hours would change his life forever.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh! right on time!" Warren said as he spotted Brendan's presence. Warren grabbed Ste's hair with his hand and pulled him up to his head.

Brendan tried not to make it to obvious that he was scared while looking at Ste's face. His eyes made him cry the the most, he'd given up. He watched his jaw tighten, like he was crying silently to himself.

"As you can see," Warren said in a high voice, pointing Ste's head towards the gun, "I'm not here to play"

"Leave Stephen out of this, this is between me and you," Brendan said desperate.

Warren tightend his fingers around the gun and ran it down Ste's neck. Ste's eyes squeezed shut and Brendan took a step forward. He took an envelope of cash from the inside of his coat.

Warren opened it he laughed and threw it to the floor.

"Are you serious is that all I'm getting?"

"I didn't get enough time Foxy," Brendan said, his face wet with tears

"We can make another deal, I know where…."

"That isn't good enough Brendan." Warren gritted his teeth and looked at Ste who had tears rolling down his face.

" Please!" Brendan snapped, sliding his fingers down his face, "I'll get you the money, I'll get you anything. Just put the gun down and walk away."

"You broke your promises Brendan. But if I put this bullet through his head, I've a felling that might hurt a bit more than losing some money,"

"Kill me instead then. You can have anything and you won't have me in the way any more!" Brendan said, pushing out his shoulders ready to fight.

"No!" Ste said before he felt Warren's boot.

"Did I say you could speak Ste? " Warren said, lowering his face to Ste.

"Next time maybe you should get into bed with someone that isn't a murderer, might stop these sorts happening." Warren stood up and spat at him before turning to face Brendan. "Ready to say goodbye then ?"

Brendan knew he was crying, he leapt forward in an attempt to save Stephen. But Warren knew exactly his next move and a shot was fired before any one had a chance to breathe . The bullet soared straight to Brendan's chest and he fell backwards, losing his footing and crashing to the floor.

Ste's screamed with anger. Warren was shocked. Then he realised he would probably get life in prison for thit and without a second thought he put the pistol in his mouth and fired.

There was a moment of silence.

Wiping his face with his sleeve Ste ran to Brendan's bloody body. He crouched to the floor, picking up his head in his arms. And quickly phoned the ambulance.

15 minutes later...

"You're gonna be al-right," Ste said, holding Brendan's hand in the ambulance.

"I'm not," Brendan said

"You shouldn't talk," Ste said, "You should save your strength"

The ambulance arrived the hospital and the doctors wheeled Brendan straight to theatre not knowing if he would survive or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Message to readers-:

I am a bit stuck with this story. I don't know where to go next. I am not shore if Brendan should die or live so if you could please say what you think in review.

Here are the choices

Lives

Dies

with brain damage and not knowing who he is.

If you could please chose which one you would like to see happen next and write it down in the review I will count all on the votes on Monday and there will be a new chapter with one of the three choices happening on Monday night.

So be shore too check back soon.

From,

Shipsank1912


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours later Brendan came back from theatre.

"Everything is OK but he needs a lot of rest" The doctor said.

"Thank you so much" Ste said in a happy tone.

After a few minutes of doing some checks and then even more checks the doctor left the room and left the both of them alone.

Brendan slept for hours not moving an inch. At some point Ste didn't think he would wake up at all in the hospital.

At ten past six in the afternoon Brendan finally woke up feeling pretty confused with himself but the doctors gave him a lot of drugs to ease the pain so he would be his old self in a few days ste thought.

Brendan woke up a few times but then fell back to sleep.

At around nine o'clock the doctors came in and said

"He could go home tomorrow morning if you like to. But only if some one will be there at all times to look after him" The doctor said.

"Really?" Ste said

"Well he is good enough to go home and also we are running low on beds to keep patients because we are getting them in all hours of the day." The doctor replied.

"That's brilliant I'll be there to look after him so everything will be OK. Thank you very much doctor" Ste said very happy.

"OK then I'll leave you to to it then" The doctor finally said before checking Brendan for one last time before going and closing the door behind him.

The next day...

Brendan was awake and could not stop talking and king to everyone. He thought to himself he was so lucky to get another chance to live a happy live and he was going to start living from this day forward.

"The taxi is here" Ste said while opening the door to Brendan who wheeled himself to the entrance of the hospital.

Luckily the taxi Ste booked was made for people with wheelchairs or for people who had just come out of the hospital so it was no problem for him to get in and made his way home to where he belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally they arrived at Brendan house. Ste opened the door and helped Brendan enter.

"I'm a bit tired I think im going to bed" Brendan said before going upstairs and Ste helping him every step.

"night" Ste said before kissing him in the head and going down stairs and putting his jacket on and going out because Cheryl would be home in the next 10 minutes so he decided it would be best to leave it for tonight.

The next day...

Ste's phone began to ring waking him up from his sleep.

"You stupid boy!" The voice on the other side shouted at him. Ste didn't know what the hell was the person shouting at him for.

"Who is this?" Ste asked.

"Its Cheryl. Why they'll did you leave him alone last night because after you were gone Brendan wanted a drink but you weren't there to help him so he decided to go down stairs himself and he fell down them!" Cheryl said nearly screaming.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go" Ste said nearly crying.

"Well I'm at the hospital now and the doctors said he is In a critical condition because he hit his head on the floor. I came home to find him lying flat on his front I didn't know what to think and I saw you weren't there." Cheryl said

"Do you want me to come over there to see him?" Ste asked

"I don't think so you've done enough damage already and I don't think when Brendan wakes up well if he wakes up will want to see you when he finds out you just left him in the house alone knowing he couldn't do anything in his own." Cheryl said.

Ste was about to talk again before Cheryl hag up on him. He walked quietly to his bedroom and began to cry in his bed not knowing what the hell to do next and what will happen if Brendan doesn't wake up again. What was he going to do.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Brendan woke up in the hospital not knowing where he was and why he was here. Then he heard a voice shouting his name.

"O thank god your OK Brendan." He heard Cheryl say sitting beside him on a chair in his room.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in" Brendan said in a low voice because he didn't want visitors but that all changed when he saw who was standing at the door.

"Hi" Ste said so quiet that Cheryl and Brendan could not hear him at all.

"Hi is that all you can say to him after everything you have done to him. You could at least say your sorry to him!" Cheryl shouted at him nearly making him cry again.

"What are you talking about how can it be his fault?" Brendan asked confused to Cheryl.

"I will tell you after he is well gone from here Brendan." Cheryl said in a dry tone. Her eyes not moving from Ste.

"OK then I will go then. I don't know why I bother with you." Ste said before finally leaving the room and making his way from the hospital and then going home.

After Cheryl explained all that happened last night to Brendan he was a bit angry with her for being so angry with him but also Brendan was sad that Ste left him last night all by himself with no one to help him to do anything he wanted.

About half an hour later Ste arrived home and slammed the door hard behind him and making his way to the bedroom.

"What is the matter with you?" Amy asked worrying about Ste.

"Just leave me alone!"Ste shouted at her. Then Amy looked at the floor and she saw the light of his bedroom go off so she decided she would leave it for tonight but tomorrow she needed to ask a lot of questions to Ste and she wanted answers.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Amy woke I to find the whole flat empty. The kids and Ste were gone. At first she thought he had taken them to the park but after the first two hours passed by with no sign of them she started to worry a lot about them.

At four in the afternoon she decided it was time to phone the police because they had been gone since 9 O clock in the morning. After she had reported the missing she then thought to herself what if he had gone to see Brendan so she gave him a call on her mobile.

"Hi Brendan is Ste there?" She asked.

"No he is not. What makes you think he is here?" Brendan asked.

"O its just I don't want to worry you and all that but he has been gone since 9 in the morning and he has not been back and the kids are gone too."

"What!" Brendan shouted on the other side of the phone.

Amy moved the hone far from her ear because Brendan was shouting so much on the other side. She didn't listen to most of the things he was shouting about but as soon as she putted the phone on her ear she heard him say.

"Wait there I am coming over."

And with that he hanged up and made his way from the hospital to Amy's flat.


End file.
